For the Love of Ginny
by jesrod82
Summary: Ginny loves her brother and his fiancé, but their wedding is making her mental. She needs something to help keep her head on and gets more than she expected.


This one-shot is centered on that fiery red headed chick named Ginny Weasley and her main man…you know that guy with the glasses, named Harry Potter? Yeah, him. I just love this girl to pieces and Harry could not have found a better soul mate. I want to make it clear that my depiction of Ginny in this story, while I believe is canon (I can't write any other way), may seem a bit exaggerated.

I am also trying out a new style of writing where conversations will be told through the story instead of quotes, especially in the first part of the story. After that it will read more like a normal story with more quotes. Alright that doesn't make any sense, but you will know what I mean as you read…hopefully.

Warnings: Bratty Wicked Humor, Alcohol Consumption, and Spanking. Oh yeah, and a good Shagging to cap it all off.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Ginny…or the lot of them.

**For the Love of Ginny**

It was a cold winter morning and the blades of grass on the ground were sparkling with frozen dew. The Weasleys had erected an enormous white tent outside their home in an attempt to shield their guests from the bitter wind and light snow that had begun to fall during the night. It was scheduled to become heavier throughout the day so they wanted to be prepared.

The day before Hermione had insisted that she didn't mind being snowed on, that it added to the magic that was already going to be the best day of her life. Ron insisted that snow was not magic, that it was cold. Freezing, in fact, and he refused to let her walk around in it all day in case she got sick.

She argued that no one gets sick from the cold, that germs and bacteria are what make people sick. Ron countered back that maybe she was mentally sick for wanting the snow to interrupt the day that everyone worked so hard on for months.

Hermione tried to compromise by saying that they could give everyone matching umbrellas and she would wear a shawl or something of that sort to cover her shoulders. Ron thought that was a ridiculous idea and blamed her once again, like he did every time the subject came up, for wanting their wedding to be in the middle of January.

Hermione then asked him to come up with a solution if he was so clever which made Ron even angrier. Before he could retort Harry decided to step in from the sidelines and brave the wrath of both his best mates. He pointed out to Ron that Hermione had a right to whatever she wanted causing Hermione to smile smugly at Ron. Then Harry told Hermione that he didn't fancy sitting in a snow storm no matter how much he adored her. She frowned at Ron's smirk and crossed her arms irritably. She looked over at Ginny who was standing behind Harry chewing her lip and gazing at the ceiling.

As the maid of honor Ginny knew Hermione expected her input, but Ginny was not one for frilly ideas and bickering about nonsensical things like dresses and cakes or whatever else went into a wedding. She could not figure out for the life of her how people can change their entire personalities and run around acting like nutters over one silly day. She glanced at Harry, proud that she was with someone who shared her opinion that it was useless to lose your head over flowers and what drinks to serve to people who could care less and just wanted a day off to dance and have fun. She looked forward to the day when Harry would finally propose. She would show Hermione that not all wedding had to be such a pain in the arse.

Ginny huffed and told them all very bluntly that she could care less whether it snowed, rained or frogs fell from the sky. As long as Ron and Hermione got the deed done they could all go back to normal conversations. Hermione just rolled her eyes as Ginny knew she would and went back to bickering with Ron. Harry glared and shook his head at Ginny telling her how unhelpful she was. She mouthed to him 'Fine' and stomped out of the room to call for her mum to come downstairs.

Ginny walked back into the kitchen sporting a gleeful expression with her mum in tow. Not even Harry's palm covered face could stop her from grinning. This was going to be good.

When Molly saw her youngest son yelling at his fiancé she promptly smacked him in the back of the head making him jump and turn around. Ginny stifled her laugh when their mum started scolding him and Ron's face fell into a grimace apologizing for yelling inside the house.

"At Hermione, mum. He was yelling at her about snow for –"

Ron interrupted, growling at her to shut it then abruptly apologized to his mum for yelling once again.

Molly shook her head at Ron disapprovingly then turned to Hermione who was trying unsuccessfully to turn her mouth into a straight line. Ginny tried to catch her eye to share her merriment, but Hermione refused eye contact.

Molly asked Hermione what happened ushering her soon to be daughter-in-law to sit at the table and then sitting across from her. Ginny pushed past Harry and Ron to sit next to Hermione. She may not like weddings and dresses and all that nonsense, but she will never pass up a chance to get Ron in trouble.

She smirked at Ron who was standing next to Harry who was busy making tea. She scratched her nose with her middle finger and almost laughed out loud when Molly caught Ron trying to do the same. Molly told Ron to the sit down pointing at the seat next to her. He kicked Ginny's foot as he sat down across the table, glaring at her.

"Oi! That hurt, you big oaf!" Ginny cried out rubbing her toes through her trainer.

"Some hero you are," Ginny muttered to Harry, taking the tea that he just made from him and glaring as he handed out the others.

Harry asked if she was alright as he sat down next to her then took a sip of his tea. She smacked her teeth at his unconvincing tone and turned her attention to her mum and Hermione who was explaining about the snow and her wanting to have it included in the wedding.

"Why don't we…Oh I know!" Molly said clapping her hands. "We could put up a tent just like Bill and Fleur's wedding." She held her hand up at Hermione to stop her from interrupting and said, "We could have it all white and make the inside warm enough for the guest and…" she looked around at everyone gleefully, as if wanting to drag out the suspense of her grand idea.

"Mum out with it, for goodness sake," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

Molly ignored her and grabbed Hermione's hand with one hand. "What would it look like to have magical snow fall down as you walk down the aisle?" She raised one hand and the four of them looked up and followed her fingers as they imitated sprinkling snow onto the tabletop. "Lovely, am I right?"

"That's…brilliant!" Ron exclaimed beaming at Hermione. She looked doubtfully at Ron and his mother and then to Harry and Ginny.

Harry agreed with Ron then everyone looked at Ginny who looked at everyone else slowly with wide eyes. What did she care about fake snow? Over the past year, ever since Ron asked Hermione to marry him every conversation with her best girl friend has been about this bloody wedding. She couldn't go one day without being asked about which color was best; Taupe or cream? What the hell was the difference anyway? And she did not even want to think about the dress she would have to wear…But this, this absolutely ridiculous conversation about bloody snow, was doing her head in. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath reigning in as much patience that she could muster. She felt Harry pat her knee under the table because she knew that he knew what she was really thinking, but was too nice for her own good to say out loud. She repeated in her head that she loved Hermione and Ron. They were her family. It was only one more day; One more day until the end of the most absurd year of her life.

She opened her eyes after a second's pause and looked swiftly at Hermione telling her that her mum's idea was the best and to just go with it because it made everyone, including Ron, happy and it would indeed look just as beautiful as real snow. She went on to tell her that if she didn't want the tent then they would be back to square one and if that happened she would be likely to pull every strand of red hair out of her head.

Ginny's head whipped around to her brother as she swore out loud, rubbing her shin under the table.

"Well, why would you say that?" Ron yelled back. "You were doing so well until you had to go and be Ginny all over again."

"Alright," Hermione said interrupting their argument. "We can have a tent-"

Ron gave a triumphant cry and pumped his fist in the air.

"-under one condition."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked at his mum motioning towards Hermione with his hands asking for help. Molly just nodded at Hermione to continue.

"I want the tent to reflect the outside, like the Great Hall with its enchanted ceiling. So we can see the real snow falling around us. I just…really like snow," she finished lamely and looked to the side.

"Brilliant!" Ron said for the second time and got up to walk over to Hermione pulling her up out of her chair. "It's a great compromise, love. You'll see, it will be beautiful and you'll be beautiful and everyone will be so pleased and so fucking happy, just like me."

"Ron!"

Ron muttered noncommittally that he was sorry to his mum before wrapping his arms around Hermione and kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"Well I think my job here is done," Ginny said standing up and pulling Harry to his feet along with her. Molly also stood up and patted Ron on the shoulder when they finally broke apart from their kiss.

"It will be lovely, dear," Molly said pulling Ron away from Hermione to gather her soon to be daughter-in-law in her arms. Hermione nodded her head on Molly's shoulder and accepted the kiss she planted on her forehead with a smile.

"Thank you, Molly. I already feel like a part of this family. I can't wait to make it official."

"Even if you have to marry this one to do it?" Ginny chimed in not being able to help herself. Harry pinched her arm. "Sorry," she said rolling her eyes. "Ron, you're a lucky git and don't forget it. Happy now?" she said turning to Harry.

Harry nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Molly just shook her head fondly at the foursome and walked out the room presumably to start arranging for a tent and magical snow, whatever that entailed Ginny had no idea.

"Ginny, you're not fooling anyone you know that, right?" Ron said walking over to Ginny throwing an arm over her shoulders and pushing Harry away at the same time. "We all know how sappy you are on the inside," he said before poking his finger into her side repeatedly making her gasp and jump around laughing.

She yelled at him in between her snorts of laughter to stop then pushed him away and used her foot to trip him, knocking him on his back on the floor. She shook her long red hair out of her eye with a flick of her hand and grinned down at him.

"Ginny please, not before the wedding at least," Hermione said helping Ron up to his feet.

Ron rubbed his tailbone, mumbling something about Ginny and her being freakishly strong.

Harry reattached his arm around Ginny's waist and smirked at Ron. "I love you mate, but this isn't the first time she's knocked your arse over, is it?"

"Fuck you, Harry."

…..

"I'm going to murder my mum and bury her in the 'oh so magical and lovely' _fake_ snow." Ginny seethed as she wrenched open the back door bringing a mix of real snow and what George called his new invention, _FauxFlakes_, swirling around her boot covered ankles and into the kitchen. She cursed at the mess she made thinking of how her mum was going to have kittens over her slush and mud covered prints all over her newly shined floor.

Then she coughed and sputtered, spitting out another one of those blasted flakes into her hand watching it flicker magically as if it were lit with tiny little lights. She grinned impishly and stomped her feet sending more of the dirty, glittery slush splattering across the pristine tiled floor. Thoroughly satisfied with herself, and ignoring the itch to clean it up, she hitched up the ridiculously long and lacy dress up to her knees with one hand and stalked over to the locked cupboard where her dad kept the firewhiskey. She had learned years ago how to open it and prided herself in the fact that no one ever caught her…until now.

"What are you doing? Did you make this mess?"

Ginny hid her wand behind her back and whipped around dropping her dress to cover her boots.

"I was…er…looking for the uh…"

Harry rolled his eyes and walked to the cupboard pushing her lightly to the side.

"You should really be more careful, you know," he said taking his wand out and flicking it at the complicated lock, opening it in seconds. Ginny stared at him, stunned. He grinned at her before reaching up and grabbing a large bottle of firewhiskey and handing it to her. She held it against her chest and glanced over her shoulder at the closed door then looked slowly back at Harry. He had already relocked the cupboard and was scourgifying the wet mess Ginny had left in her wake.

"What…but you…Harry!" Ginny pouted and bumped her hip against his making him stagger back laughing.

"Come on, let's go enjoy this before Hermione finds out there's an alcoholic substance at her perfect wedding," Harry said pulling a gobsmacked Ginny towards the living room.

"Harry, how did you know how to open that? It took me forever to figure it out and I was born here!"

Harry shushed her and pulled her up the stairs. Ginny let go of his hand and snatched up her dress so she can climb up after him without tripping.

"Okay," she hissed at him. "But it serves Hermione right making me wear this thing. If she found out I wasn't wearing those dreadful heels she wanted she'll kill me just for that alone."

Harry stopped in the hallway upstairs after searching every room and asked Ginny where she thought would be a good place to hide because Ron had been driving him nuts all day.

Ginny smirked at Harry, liking this new rebellious side to him. He was never one to follow rules of course, but when it came to her parents he always seemed to want to please them. She snorted to herself as she thought about how long it took to get him to finally shag her after her seventh year out by the lake behind her house. She never saw him look so nervous and afraid of being caught.

"Driving you…whatever," Ginny said choosing to ignore another one of his strange muggle expressions and turned in a circle looking at the doors and stairs around her. Her face lit up and she started towards the stairway leading up to Ron's old bedroom. Harry tugged on the back of her dress whispering that this was a bad idea.

"Oh come on. What happened to needing a drink so bad? We both need it to survive the rest of this bloody day and Ron's bedroom is the only place I know of that isn't full of wedding rubbish."

Harry sighed and waved her forward with his hands. Ginny grinned and after hitching her dress up once more ran up the stairs taking two steps at a time and slamming the door open.

….

"Oh! Oh my god!"

"I know, right?"

"Oh no that's too perfect! Oh my god I can't breathe!"

Ginny rolled to her side on the floor laughing and holding her stomach. Pieces of _FauxFlakes_ fell from her hair sprinkling the floor. Her boot kicked over the now empty bottle of firewhiskey which sent Harry into a fit of laughter and joining her on the floor.

"I could see Hermione in your face when you talked like her. How you do that?" Ginny asked when she finally calmed down and laid on her back next to Harry on the floor.

"Years of experience, love. It's not too hard if you think about it. Just put together some long sounding words and bam!" Harry punched the air and Ginny jumped. "Hermione in your…pocket." They both cracked up tremendously, their shoulders shaking off the floor.

Ginny propped her legs up on Ron's bed making her dress fall back past her knees. "This dress could use some pockets, you know."

They burst into giggles again. Apparently everything was funny while under the influence. Ginny's head was swimming as she looked over at Harry's glazed face. She enjoyed the light feeling that surrounded her body, like she was floating.

Harry sat up swaying as he turned to her legs and laid his head on her knees. "Your legs are so smooth today. You should shave more often," he murmured then laughed when Ginny swatted him on his shoulder having missed his head entirely. She informed him that witches didn't have to shave, but paused when she could not remember through her foggy brain what spell most witches do to rid themselves of body hair.

"See? That's why you're always scratching me with your hairy legs. You don't even know the spell, you cave woman," he slurred chuckling and rubbing his cheek against her shin.

Ginny sat up and dropped her feet to the floor sending Harry sprawling unceremoniously over her legs. She giggled at his position then stopped when Harry snorted out a laugh then leaned over to kiss her. He was acting so childish and silly, however, that she couldn't stay mad at him for long. Ginny pushed herself up tripping over her dress to stand up. She wobbled in a circle and struck a dramatic looking pose in front of him. Harry stared at her from the floor a smile still plastered on his face.

"I look fucking hot," she said pointing at him unsteadily. "You should be so lucky to shag _this_ you…you caveman. Fuck I can't think of anything better right now, but you know what I mean," she finished with her hands on her hips trying her best to look dignified.

She would never admit it, but she actually didn't hate the dress. It was a dark blue satin with a layer of white lace covering the entire dress. The long sleeves and neck were covered with only white lace. She had to endure months of Hermione harping on about dresses until they finally agreed on the one Ginny was wearing because it reminded Hermione of snowflakes. Luna Lovegood and Hannah Abbott also wore the same dress as they were the bridesmaids, only theirs were shorter in length and had no sleeves. Ginny was appalled when she found out as she kept tripping over her too long dress. She became grateful for it, though, as it hid her snow boots from Hermione's inspection. All through the ceremony she smiled smugly at Luna and Hannah in their high heels and exposed arms that itched from the _FauxFlakes_.

"Turn around again. Face away from me. I want to see your arse," Harry said as he staggered to his feet. She rolled her eyes and did as he told, curious about what he was up to.

"What do you- oh!" Ginny cried out when she felt Harry's hand suddenly come down on her arse, lightly smacking it. "Bloody hell, Harry. That was hot. Do it again," Ginny breathed out eagerly and bent over to prop her hands on Ron's bed.

"Fuck, Ginny are you serious? I was just playing around. What do you want me to do? Sp-spank you?" Harry stuttered and placed his hands on her hips. Her body swayed and she felt like she was on fire.

Ginny told him to do whatever the hell he wanted then shouted suddenly when his hand came down on her arse harder than before, making her pitch forward towards the bed. Harry caught her around the waist and pulled her back up. He scolded her for being so loud then told her she was barmy and that he was not doing that again. Ginny licked her lips and looked over her shoulder at Harry. Despite his obvious discomfort she could feel his hardness pressing against the crack of her bum.

"Oh my god I'm so wet right now," she moaned. "Hit me again. Do you need me to talk dirtier? Because you know I will."

"Okay. Alright. Er…" she could almost hear the conflicting thoughts coming out of his head and waited impatiently for him to make up his mind. "Dammit just…don't shout so loud. It's going to have to be quick, okay?"

Ginny smiled to herself and nodded. She knew they should do a silencing charm, but she didn't feel like moving and making Harry change his mind. She spread her legs shaking with anticipation. The firewhiskey still running through her body was making her head spin.

He bent down to lift her dress up and she felt the air hit her legs then her arse.

"Gin…you're not wearing any knickers,' Harry cursed and ran his hands over her skin kneading her flesh and separating her cheeks with his fingers.

"Mmmm Harry, that feels so good. Get inside me. Fuck me like an animal, damn you," Ginny groaned and rested her forehead on the quilt covered bed. She heard some rustling mixed with swear words and she knew Harry was wrestling with his dress robes and trousers. She chuckled; feeling satisfied that she wasn't the only one in uncomfortable attire.

"Will you get on with it already? My arse is getting cold over here."

"Okay keep your knickers…well nevermind."

Ginny moaned loudly when she felt Harry slide into her suddenly and his hands pulling her back roughly against him. "Harry! Oooh! Fuck yes!"

"Shut it, Ginny" Harry whispered harshly at her and spanked her arse again making her growl and punch the bed.

"Shit harry, do it again! Fuck me harder…do it," Ginny said and stuffed her fist in her mouth as Harry slammed into her again with a grunt.

As Harry pounded into her from behind she tried her best to keep up with the dirty talk and at the same time stay quiet. This was something she was not accustomed to being the loud mouth that she was. The sound of slapping skins echoed throughout the room along with Harry's moans and groans from behind. Every few thrusts he would throw in a slap to her arse surprising her and turning her on even more.

She could feel him getting close to release and searched for something to muffle her cries. She grabbed Ron's pillow and shoved her face in it screaming out her orgasm. Harry finally let go spilling into her with a final push and a low growl. He pulled out of her suddenly as he fell to his knees and dropped to his side on the floor panting. Ginny collapsed on her stomach on the bed catching her breath before rolling onto the floor to join Harry.

"You ruined this lovely dress, you prat," Ginny muttered as she tried to readjust the wrinkled dress without getting up. She stopped when she heard Harry chuckle then start to laugh loudly.

"What is so funny?" Ginny demanded. She sat up and looked down at him amused at how happy he looked.

"Nothing," he said then grinned. "Did I really just spank your arse and did you really just let me?"

Ginny smoothed her hair back and sat up straight. She went to speak, but instead let out a loud burp. She clamped her hand over her mouth with wide eyes.

Harry threw his head back and started giggling. He wiped at his eyes and chuckled as he told her how gross and hilarious that was.

"Call me gross again and I'll be smacking your arse, Potter," Ginny said as she stood ungracefully to her feet. After fixing her dress and cleaning herself and Harry with her wand she helped him with his trousers and dress robes.

"Thanks," Harry said pulling her close into an embrace. "I love you…and your arse," he said giving her a light smack on her bum.

"Oi! Don't start something you can't finish," Ginny said reaching around to pinch his bum.

"Ron, in here!"

Ginny and Harry turned around to see Hermione push the door open and stop abruptly in front of them.

"What are you both doing in _here_?" she asked then Ginny saw her glance down at the floor. Ginny kicked the empty bottle of firewhiskey and cringed when it slowly rolled under the bed making a loud clanking sound as it went.

Ron came flying into the room, dress robes over his arm as he struggled to unbutton his shirt. He froze when he saw Ginny and Harry standing in the middle of his old bedroom.

"Oh, come on!" he yelled and dropped his hands to his sides. "Ginny, really? In my room? Do you not have any self control?"

"I could say the same to you!" Ginny replied stepping forward and tripping on her dress.

"We just got married in case you've forgotten and…are you…drunk?" he said walking up to Harry and pushing his shoulder gently. Harry stumbled back catching himself on the dresser behind him.

"Yes, Ron. They are drunk. Look at this," Hermione said and walked over to crouch down and retrieve the empty bottle from under the bed. Her billowing white dress surrounded her body before she stood up to wave it in front of Ron's face.

"Oh shit," Ron said glaring at Harry and Ginny. "And you didn't think to save me-"

"Ron!"

"Sorry, but your no alcohol policy is doing me in, Hermione!" Ron said snatching the bottle from her and placing it on the dresser.

"So we're just going to…get out of here…" Ginny inched her way toward the door pulling Harry behind her. He was more than eager to follow and pushed her along to move faster.

"Congratulations!" Harry yelled too loudly over his shoulder before closing the door behind them.

"Wow that was too close," Ginny giggled as she gathered her dress up and ran down the stairs careful not to topple over.

"Yeah it was, but I have to admit it was fucking brilliant."

When they reached the living room Ginny turned around and kissed him on the lips. "I do believe I'm rubbing off on you, Potter."

"In more ways than one."

…

That's it. The End. Finite.

I couldn't help but laugh as I wrote this so I hope it garnered a few laughs from you as the reader. Thank you for reading and please review…if you want to!


End file.
